The warpath
by DarkCyde
Summary: The first story about the animals living on the island...


Warpath  
  
The forest floor rumbled and the leaves and branches trembled. The air seemed to vibrate and the rocks and pebbles almost jumped from the ground as the deafening roar echoed through the thick foliage of the trees. Then it came into view. An immense Spinosaur pushed it's way through the forest, with it's crocodilian like head slung low to the ground. It's powerful arms searching the through the dead leaves and plants that matted the ground. It suddenly stopped. It sniffed a crushed tree and it's green eyes darted about. It slowly began to walk backwards. It kept it's eyes forward and it's arms ready. It had came to the border between it's territory and the Tyrannosaur territory. It knew that walking into their territory may trigger a needless confrontation. It turned around and walked back the way it had came. The roar heard earlier had come from a Tyrannosaur, and the Spinosaur did not need one of them wondering around it's territory. It had come just to make sure none had crossed their border.  
  
The Spinosaur, Spynokk we shall call him, walked into a clearing. The hot sun had made him extremily thirsty and his hunger was getting irritating. He knew that the nearest water hole always had something drinking from it, and the cold water would satisfy him and his tall sail that ran down his back.  
  
It had taken him a while to reach the water hole but he had made it safely. He walked slowly to not scare what may already there. It was just over a large grassy hill. He attempted to keep low, a habit he obtained as a hatchling, and began to creep up next to the hill. But he being over sixty feet long and almost thirty two feet tall, this was not an easy task.   
  
But just on the other side of the hill, there was a huge Tyrannosaur mother with her three young chicks, drinking and gorging on a dead Triceratops. The Triceratops had just died of old age and had came for a drink. The Tyrannosaur mother's huge head was burried into the side of the Triceratops,feeding hungrily and did not notice that one of her chicks had scampered up the side of the hill.   
  
Spynokk had almost made it to the top of the hill when the chick appeared. It stared curiously down at the huge Spinosaurus. Spynokk raised up and bellowed. The baby T-rex screamed and darted back down the other side of the hill. Spynokk was not to let such a morsel get away. He charged up the hill after the baby T-rex.   
  
  
  
The Tyrannosaur mother heard the bellow and raised her head up just as the Spinosaur came stomping up the side of the hill. She stood up and roared, her roar being the loudest of any carnivore that inhabited the island, caused the charging Spinosaur to stop almost instantly. The Tyrannosaurs had never really been afraid of anything and this one was no exception.   
  
Spynokk, surprised a Tyrannosaur was in his territory, had stopped at the top of the hill. He looked down at the roaring Tyrannosaur and thought," you are mine!" He bellowed and trudge down the hill towards the T-rex.   
  
The mother T-rex hated Spinosaurs and with her chicks nearby, she was not going to let this one pass without a fight. She was over forty-five feet long nearly twenty-six feet tall, she was a formidable enemy to anything that crossed her path. She charged forward and slammed head on into the Spinosaur. The Spinosaur was thrown off his feet and collapsed to the ground. The T-rex pressed the attack and chomped down on the Spinosaurs right arm, crushing it instantly. The Spinosaur kicked out , connecting with the T-rex's lower jaw. The T-rex's head was whipped back, tearing off the limb of the Spinosaur. The Spinosaur screamed in pain and attempted to regain his feet. But the T-rex charged forward again, this time biting into the Spinosaurs side. She pushed him onto his back, breaking and snapping all of his spines. The Spinosaur rolled over onto his belly and pushed his body up onto his feet, using his only good arm.   
  
Spynokk stumbled back and lashed out with his left arm, slicing into the T-rex's nose. He was in agony as the tattered remains of his left arm poured blood all over the ground. The T-rex withdrew her attack and backed -up towards her babys, who screamed and growled at the wounded Spynokk. Spynokk was enraged but the fight had been stripped from him . He had no choice but to back off and leave the invading Tyrannosaurs to his water hole. He felt disorientated and was trying to turn and walk the other way but fell, the gound shaking , as his eleven ton body collapsed to the ground. He thought the inevitable was about to happen when the Tyrannosaurs walked off. His spine was severly damaged and was no more use in heating or cooling his temperature. His right arm had been severed and part of his ribs crushed. He bellowed in pain and went unconscouis.   
  
He lay there four twelve hours straight, yet nothing had dared attempt to scavenge upon him. The dead Triceratops had provided his protection as a flock of raptors ate hungrily at it's carcasse.   
  
He awoke during the night and lazily stumbled to his feet. His wounds still aching and bleeding. He was surprised to still be alive and shook his head. He stretched his jaws with a big yawn. This was not his day. He walked forward and began to make his way back to his nest.   
  
He got there and nudged his mate awake. His mate had wondered what took him so long and growled that he did not bring back any food. Then she saw his wounds and began to lick and groom him. He always love it when she groomed him. He lay down onto his side and began to contemplate how to evict the Tyrannosaurs from his territory, when he realized he was in no shape to do anything about them. He decided he would do something about it tommarrow and fell asleep.....  
  
(to be continued) 


End file.
